


A Quick Bio of an OC

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing special.Just a bio of an animatronic I created for Five Nights at Freddy's.It is an OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Bio of an OC

Animatronic Name:Overdrive  
Species:Rabbit  
Year Created:1983  
Year Shut Down:1986  
Reason for Discharge:Hated by children  
Appearance:Dirty brown rabbit with red eyes and many holes in its head and body.Wears a dark blue suit with black buttons and dark green pants.Has a black top hat and black bow tie.  
Bio:Overdrive was the first animatronic created for the Fazbear chain.The original pizzeria was a horror attraction(which was later the inspiration for the Fazbear's Fright in the third game)that consisted of an animatronic trying to catch you.It was later found out that there were more small children in the world and the place was turned into a pizzeria.Other characters were created and they were the main attractions.When a poll for most liked animatronic was taken,it was found out that Overdrive was the most hated of them all.He was shut down and put in storage.Then Freddy was created and Overdrive was left to rot.In 1987 Overdrive,who had gotten furious from losing his life to Freddy,tampered with the controls of the robots,causing them to glitch witch led to the bite.The first location was shut down and Overdrive was forgotten in storage.He now lies in the first pizzeria and waits for revenge.


End file.
